


In a land of super suits and a time of jealousy

by ChillYourBeans



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Merlin - Freeform, Morgana - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spanking, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, SuperCorp, minimal plot, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillYourBeans/pseuds/ChillYourBeans
Summary: Kara's desperate for Lena to watch Merlin with her, and it may or may not have something to do with her massive crush on the Lady Morgana. Either way, Lena's not too happy about the idea - some might even say she's a little jealous. But Kara has her own special way of making her girlfriend feel better about that..........................................Or, Lena's jealousy over Morgana spurs them to get kinky AF with the super suit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was originally supposed to be a light, funny one shot ... but obviously I got carried away and it got very long and very dirty.  
> ...So now it's a very smutty two chapter fic, that is hopefully still funny. Enjoy!  
> Oh, and just to be clear, there are no Merlin spoilers in this and you don't need to have watched the show to understand the plot.

“ _In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy…”_

“NO!” Lena shouted abruptly, grasping the remote from Kara’s lap and immediately hitting the pause button. “No, no, no, no! Not again Kara, absolutely not.”

“Pleeaaase?!” Kara begged, turning to face her girlfriend, her lower lip automatically jutting out to form the pout that so often melted the brunette’s heart. “Please, please, please…” She emphasised each word with little tugs on the sleeve of Lena’s oversized jumper, an attempt to draw the woman’s eyes to hers – or more importantly, to her usually effective pout.

Lena was having none of it. She kept her head tilted in the opposite direction, her jaw clenched hard as she continued to shake her head in exasperation. “No, Kara” she said matter-of-factly.

“I promise this will be the last time” the blonde pleaded, leaning over, all but climbing in her girlfriends lap as she tried to get her to make eye contact.

Lena let out a sharp scoff as she continued to crane her neck away from Kara, refusing to meet her gaze. She refused to break this time. “You also promised that the last time. And the time before that, and, oh wait, yes… the time before that!” She reeled off, rolling her eyes and counting with her fingers to aid her words.

Kara had managed to fully scramble into the brunettes lap now, using her hands on either side of Lena’s jaw to coax her head to face her own. Lena kept her eyes cast sideward, still refusing to meet Kara’s puppy dog gaze as she continued her plead.

“B-but I really mean it this time.” Kara whined, her fingertips scratching soothingly against the brunettes jaw line before sliding around to lock at the base of her neck. “Plus, you normally like shows about magic and stuff.” She continued, pout still in place. Lena finally allowed her eyes to meet the deep blue of her girlfriends. Big mistake. Kara was staring deep into her. Those blue eyes, wide and pleading, almost looked glossy behind the black rims of her glasses. Her eyebrows were furrowed adorably and her jutting lip was practically quivering under the strain of her persistence. Lena’s own eyes softened slightly at the sight, her resolve very nearly crumbling. _Damn Kara was good… But no! No. Not good enough. She would not break this time!_

“Yes, well… I don’t like this one.” Lena strained out through pursed lips, averting her eyes from the blondes once more.

Kara let out defeated huff, her shoulders slumping slightly. “You’re not being fair” she sulked “I think if you just gave it a chance, and got into the story line a bit, you’d really like it.”

A mocking “Ha!” escaped Lena’s lips before she could stop it. She let her head roll back wearily, eyes cast towards the ceiling as if praying to the Gods to give her strength. “Honestly Kara, I’ve sat through more than enough to know that I don’t like it… I‘m not even convinced that you really like it!” She said frankly, her hands gesturing flippantly against the couch cushions at her sides “We both know that there’s only one reason you really like watching it… let’s not deny it” she continued, heaving her head up to eye her girlfriend questionably.

Kara’s mouth fell open slightly at the accusation, her cheeks taking on a pink tint. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she stuttered out unconvincingly, squirming in her position slightly under Lena’s intimidating appraisal. “I-I just think it’s a really good show is all.” She continued, letting her gaze drop downwards with her own feeble response.

“Oh please” Lena chuckled sarcastically, “That’s about as convincing as Mon-El’s morals.” she said bluntly, fixing Kara with a look that screamed _get real_.

Kara couldn’t help but let out a small amused giggle despite herself at the brunettes words. She didn’t know why she was even bothering to try and convince her girlfriend of her reasons for watching the show, Lena was fully aware of her true motives and the blonde knew it. Yet, she was determined to still get her way. A tiny, barely noticeable, smirk flitted across the reporter’s lips as an idea struck her; if Lena needed some kind of incentive to finally give in, then Kara was more than willing to provide it.

“Lena…” she began, drawing the woman’s name out, her tongue curling visibly as she over pronounced the ‘L’. Her sugary sweet tone was anything but innocent as the fingertips that were locked at the base of the brunettes neck began twirling gently in the wisps of new hair there. “…baby,” she continued, her head lowering just a fraction to catch Lena’s eyes, “…Shnookums” she adjusted her position slightly, letting her weight fully settle in her girlfriends lap, “…sweetie” she let the tip of her nose bump against her girlfriends in a way that would have appeared cute to an outsider, “light of my life…” she drawled, sporting that patented Danvers butter-wouldn’t-melt smile.

Lena knew that her steely resolve would prove futile as soon as she saw that mischievous glint pass through Kara’s eyes. And she definitely knew that she was in trouble the moment she heard the first syllable of her name uttered in the tone that always managed to make her weak at the knees. Yes, Kara Danvers was going to play dirty, and Lena already knew that she would be powerless to protest. The brunette felt her remaining shred of her willpower quiver as she exhaled a shaky breath, settling in to endure the inevitable next step of her girlfriend’s sweet, sweet torture.

“I would just be so happy if we could watch it… just this last time” Kara let one of her hands slip from Lena’s neck, sliding the tip of her index finger down to trace subtle, nonsensical patterns against the woolly material covering her chest. “I would just be so… grateful” she breathed, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth as she let her gaze briefly flicker down to Lena’s slightly parted lips.

“Y-yeh?” Lena managed to stutter out, her determination to not break now hanging on by a barely there thread; her own hand, the one free from her tight grasp on the remote, now shakily coming to rest on her girlfriend’s bare thigh. Lena was almost positive that Kara had purposely worn her shortest lounging shorts in calculated preparation for this exact moment. _I mean,_ _it’s winter for Christ’s sake._

“I would” Kara continued softly, never breaking eye contact as she subtly nodded her head. Her nose delicately bumped her girlfriend’s once more as she moved her face to hover next to the brunette’s ear, her subtle smirk barely ghosting against Lena’s cheek as she did. “I would be so grateful…” she breathed out against the shell of the brunette’s ear, smirking at the small shiver she felt run through her girlfriend. “Perhaps even grateful enough… to do that _thing_ you like later?” she rasped, letting her tongue flick out to catch Lena’s ear lobe, her teeth scraping against it softly before letting it drop back.

Lena’s half lidded eyes snapped open in an instant at Kara’s words, a rush of warmth rapidly flooding her entire body. “T-the thing w-with the super suit?” she all but squeaked out, the shake of her own voice betraying her.

Kara was back to biting her own lip, her smirk visible beneath it, as she pulled her head back slightly to face Lena again, nodding slowly.

Any hope of denying Kara what she wanted had been completely obliterated as Lena watched her girlfriend’s nod of confirmation. Why had she even bothered trying? Kara knew how to reduce her to a compliant quivering mess at the snap of her fingers, and as much as Lena tried to hide it, she ached for it. A statement that proved quite true by the pool of wetness that had already formed in the brunette’s underwear at the mere suggestion of what her submission would award her later that evening.

Lena realised that she had been staring at her girlfriend, mouth agape and eyes wide, lost in the fantasies sprung from Kara’s words. Clearing her throat and snapping her mouth shut, Lena attempted to contort her face into something even remotely resembling her previous stoicism. She stared Kara in the eye for a few moments, willing herself not to back down, to hold onto what tiny scrap of dignity she might still possess – but who was she kidding? She was putty at the word _Shnookums!_

She exhaled a huge sigh, rolling her eyes, “Urggg!! I swear to God Kara, if I hear the word ‘ _Morgana_ ’ followed by the words ‘ _so hot’_ at any point during this episode, I’m going to…” Lena didn’t even have chance to finish her warning before Kara was squealing, bouncing excitedly in her girlfriends lap, grin plastered on her face.

“Thank you thank you thank you!!!” she squeaked energetically, grasping Lena’s face hastily in both hands and planting a quick, albeit hard and sloppy, kiss to her mouth. The blonde rolled off of her girlfriend’s lap with impressive speed, grasping the remote from her slack hand in the process, effectively leaving Lena sat like a deer caught in headlights, at a complete loss as to how and what had just happened! The brunette attempted to ponder how her tough resolve had just been so swiftly annihilated as Kara cheerily bounced on the couch beside her, snuggling down and getting herself comfy as she hit play.

“ _…His name… Merlin!”_

* * *

 

How could this have happened? How could Lena have let this happen – again?! It’s not like she had anyone else to blame but herself. She should have seen this coming a mile off. Well, she did see it coming, but her stupid, horny brain decided to ignore cool logic in exchange for raging hormones, effectively jumping right into submitting to her girl’s every whim. God damn it, how could this have happened… again?

It had begun as simply as all the others before it had begun. Lena had had a long, gruelling day at L.Corp, a throbbing headache had formed behind her eyes. Kara’s flirty lunch time text had successfully eased said headache, the throbbing of her head effectively dropping to the apex of her thighs with her girlfriend’s promises of later Netflix and Chill, wink face, kiss face, camel emoji, party hat.

Lena would never pretend to fully understand the blondes thought process when it came to sending emoji’s, but whatever, it did the job; her headache was gone and she was almost embarrassingly excited for an evening curled up with her girlfriend – but then, the drama started.

Okay, so yes, perhaps ‘drama’ was a bit of an over exaggeration, but the point still remains – Lena should have seen it coming. Not so much the fact that Kara would undoubtedly trick her into watching Merlin again, although, indisputably, she should have seen that coming too. No, what she really should have had the foresight to predict was the burning, unprecedented, superfluous, purely childish feeling of jealousy that would undeniably follow.

It wasn’t the first time, not by a long shot. She could feel it building; her lips pursed, eyes shifting between Kara and the television in a sideways glance. It was absurd. She knew it. Honestly, the most ridiculous thing Lena Luthor could imagine of herself. There would be no need to tell her, she already knew. Yet, as Kara let out another soft gasp, eyes glued to the screen as she watched, hypnotized, as the Lady Morgana swept elegantly around yet another stone stairwell, velvet gown billowing theatrically as she suddenly glanced behind her, presumably to ensure she wasn’t being followed, the candle light catching against her sharp as cut glass jaw line… nothing but white hot jealousy coursed through Lena’s veins.

Kara was sat, completely oblivious to Lena’s anguish; yet to notice the furrowed eyebrows, the tightly clenched jaw, the shifting eyes and pursed lips of her girlfriend. As she sat, in the centre of the couch, her silky bare legs pulled up beneath her, her large hoodie long enough to almost completely cover her barely there shorts, she watched the screen, mesmerised, presumably completely ignorant to Lena’s near internal combustion. Kara had one hand pulled up near her face, toying with the cuff of her sweatshirt against her slightly agape lips, the other absentmindedly resting on the knee of Lena’s sweat pants, her thumb gently stroking at the fabric there. She was too engrossed in watching the show to even register how her own hand would tighten slightly against her lovers’ knee every time a certain Irish brunette graced the screen. Lena, however, most certainly did notice. She noticed and it was driving her insane.

Lena just continued to scowl from her position leant up against the couches armrest, her head cocked, her raven hair falling in light waves to one side. What could Kara possibly find so enthralling about Morgana? She wasn’t anything special! Well sure, her plump, dark red lips were slightly inviting, maybe a bit overkill but whatever. And sure, her pale skin was freakishly flawless, although she was just a bit too pasty if you asked Lena. And yeh, Lena would be the first to admit that maybe her jaw line looked as if it were chiselled by the Gods, but that wasn’t so exceptional. And fine, perhaps the way those elaborate dresses hugged each and every one of her sensuous curves with extreme perfection may have been just the tiniest bit appealing… but still, a bit too much like an Irish potato if you wanted her opinion. It was fine, it was whatever. God, how she loathed her.

They were about 10 minutes into the episode when Lena let slip a low scoff; the woman on the screen having just smirked down from the window of her bedroom tower at whatever travesty was happening to Arthur below, causing Kara’s light grip on her knee to involuntarily intensify once again. _Honestly, how unoriginal. Luthor’s smirked all the time, what was the big deal?_

Lena was so caught up in her internal Morgana bashing monologue that she was oblivious to the slight smirk that took over Kara’s features at the sound of her scoff. Oh yeh, she knew what this was doing to the brunette, and oh golly was she going to have fun with it. She knew it wasn’t all together honourable to secretly tease her girlfriend so cruelly, but let’s be honest, Kara just adored the way that Lena would get all worked up over it. Maybe the blonde played on her on-screen crush just a little bit more than necessary, maybe it was borderline evil, but she couldn’t bring herself to care; the way the brunette would sit and huff, letting out snide remarks about the Lady Morgana, rolling her eyes and clucking her tongue at insignificant lines she would say, working herself up into a jealous little frenzy… oh God, Kara thrived on it. Of course, she found it hilarious, but even more than that… it was such a damn turn on! Was it so wrong for her to find her girlfriends childish jealousy just the tiniest bit arousing? Well whatever, if it were wrong, then Kara didn’t want to be right.

“See, that! Right there! What the hell is that?!” Lena exclaimed passionately, leaning forwards from her position slightly to gesture vigorously at the television screen, her forehead creased in frustration.  Kara had to supress a giggle as she tore her eyes away from the scene to glance sideways at her girlfriend, eyebrows furrowed in faux confusion.

“See what?” the blonde let out innocently, her face the picture of bewilderment. She definitely knew _what_. Lena had brought this particular grievance up every single time they had watched the show, not once missing the opportunity to point it out. Kara had to maintain the appearance of perplexity, desperately fighting back an amused smirk as Lena’s eyes shot to hers in a down right comical outrage.

“See what?!” Lena mimicked, her vigorous gesturing intensifying tenfold. “The cloak, Kara!! The damn cloak! … How could it have escaped your notice? How could it escape anyone’s notice?! It’s bright fucking red!” she boomed, shaking her head with baffled irritation. “If you’re Morgana, trying to flee into the forest undetected, then why - why God why - would you choose to wear a cloak that has all the subtlety of a fucking fire truck?!” she let out practically all in one hurried breath, her face becoming almost as red as the cloak in question with annoyance.

Kara had to suck her lips into her mouth to fight back the grin that was tugging at her cheeks. God Lena was adorable when she got like this. The blonde just nodded her head with wide eyes, humming a thoughtful “hmmm” in response; she didn’t trust herself to say anything else for fear of opening her mouth and erupting into hysterical laughter.

Lena probably wouldn’t have noticed even if she had. She was too busy glaring at the screen, shaking her head and grumbling under her breath about Morgana’s _not so stealthy_ cloak. “I mean, a green cloak I could understand. Trees are green. She would blend… Even a black cloak would be acceptable. It’s dark. People hide in dark colours. Or brown! Lord knows no one is going to look twice at someone sneaking around in a goddamn brown cloak! Literally, any other colour would have been more appropriate…” The brunette had recoiled back into the crook of the armrest with a bitter huff, her arms folded tight across her chest as she continued to ramble her complaints, her voice getting steadily louder the more she worked herself up. “…but _red_!? Red is literally the colour used to _catch_ people’s attention. Road signs, fire extinguishers, emergency buttons, stop lights… all things that are designed to draw people’s attention, all things that scream WARNING!  DANGER!” she paused to fix her steely glare onto Kara again, “…and do you know what else all of these things have in common, Kara?” she asked pointedly.

The blonde’s lips quivered with her desperate desire to laugh, she was practically screaming on the inside. It was all she could do to swallow hard in attempt to quell the bubbling amusement that threatened to escape her throat. Lena had complained about Morgana’s cloak many times before, but this, this was something extra. This time she was on a rampage, and Kara, she was so keen for it.

“T-they’re all r…” Kara had barely managed to squeak out before Lena cut her off completely.

“THEY’RE ALL RED! Yes Kara, yes. They’re all fucking RED!” she seethed, fire burning behind her eyes. “And don’t even talk to me about that white fucking horse.” She muttered bitterly as an afterthought.

Kara was dead. That was it, Kara was dead and Lena had killed her. Her shoulders bounced gently as she held in her laughter with every ounce of strength she had. The blonde swiftly averted her gaze back to the television, biting down hard on her lip to maintain composure. She could still hear Lena’s heavy breathing and occasional mumble as she attempted to calm herself down from her outburst. Tonight was going so much better than Kara had ever envisioned it would. She was certain, that by the end of the current episode, Lena would be completely ready to combust… and that’s when Kara would pounce.

They continued watching the episode in much the same fashion. Kara letting out audible gasps and strangled moans whenever Morgana flitted across the screen. Lena scowling, letting out indignant huffs and sarcastic scoffs whenever her girlfriend showed any kind of reaction to Morgana flitting across the screen. The brunette was livid – and Kara was … well Kara was aroused. The blonde adjusted her position on the couch slightly, a weak attempt to calm the growing ache between her legs somewhat. She didn’t know why a jealous Lena Luthor made her so uncomfortably hot and bothered, but it did, and she preyed on it.

Perhaps it was because of how needy and primal Lena became in the moments following her jealousy. It was as if it unleashed a kind of raw hunger, a possessiveness that the brunette would sooner or later have to act on, her desire to be craved overpowering her. Now, it wasn’t the kind of possessive hunger that would drive Lena to take Kara hard and rough, claiming her – no, it was more complex than that, more intense. It was a kind of hunger that made Lena weak, shameless; made her ache to be shown who _she_ belonged to. She would start off with that sexy irritated, stoic attitude, then her frustration would eventually grow and grow into a longing… a thirst. That’s when the façade snaps, leaving nothing but a primitive, desperate desire to be taken – hard. It was a concept that both women had explored and indulged in many times before, knowing exactly which buttons to press to reduce the other to an animalistic, frantic mess. It had become an almost sort of game, and tonight it was Kara’s turn to play ‘ _how worked up can I get Lena Luthor before she snaps and begs?’_ … The title was a work in progress for sure, but that was neither here nor there, the point was that Kara, forever the tease, was ready to up her tactics.

“Urgh…” Kara groaned deeply as they watched Morgana suddenly sit bolt upright in bed, panting, having just awoken with a start from a worrisome dream.

The blonde felt more than saw Lena’s eye’s snap from the television to her profile as the sound left her throat. Kara kept her steady gaze locked onto the screen, softly biting down on her lower lip, satisfied that she’d attained her girlfriend’s attention. “Rao, Morgana’s eyes are just so… urgh.” Kara murmured casually, sucking in a gasp of air for dramatic effect, her lip still clamed between her teeth. From the corner of her eye, Kara could see the impossible way Lena’s jaw clenched tight, an eye brow raised in a questioning grimace. The blonde grinned internally, taking a moment to let Lena stew before continuing her slow, deliberate torture. “I mean, they’re really just… wow! Ya know?” she breathed, bringing her hand up to fan herself theatrically.

“I don’t think they’re anything special” Lena spoke quickly; her tone, although surprisingly calm, was laced with an underlying venom. “To be honest, I actually think them rather dull” she stated matter-of-factly, whipping her head back around to face the television once more; every muscle in her body held rigid, as if the brunette was straining to keep it together. The response was fairly tame considering how fiercely Lena had reacted only moments earlier in regards to a red cloak, but Kara knew that not everything was as it seemed; this was what the blonde liked to call… the calm before the storm.

“Really?” she pried, mock surprise washing over her face. Kara spared her girlfriend a glance, making an obvious show of letting her tongue flutter out briefly to wet her lips before shifting her gaze directly back to the television… to Morgana. “How could you say that anything about that woman is dull? I mean… just look at her” she baited, teeth sinking down on her lower lip once more as she let out a breathy moan. The blonde could practically feel the heat from Lena’s burning glare, could actually hear the heavy thump of her heart beat pounding away like a sledgehammer, could almost see the steam radiating from her. Lord have mercy, Kara should not be enjoying this so much.

“I j-just don’t see it-t” Lena manage to spit out through gritted teeth and pursed lips, her icy demeanour fast melting as her blood began to boil. Kara smirked to herself, letting the fingertips resting on Lena’s knee draw light, mindless circles.

“Well…” she began, setting herself up for the much anticipated onslaught, “I certainly wouldn’t mind if she woke _me_ up in the middle of the night panting like that.” Kara growled, letting her hungry eyes finally connect with the stormy, dark green of her girlfriends; not even attempting to hide the wicked smirk stretching across her features any more.

And there was the switch. Lena just stared; her jaw, previously strong and unyielding, now hung slack. Her eyes burned with the fury of a thousand hellhounds as she kept her unwavering glare fixed on the teasing dark blue of her girlfriends. Kara knew what she was doing. She knew what she had unleashed, and Lena felt every inch of her being quiver with the unspoken, indecently erotic rage of her envy. Oh yes, Kara definitely knew what she had done, the gleam in her eye and the smirk on her lips were enough to prove that, and Lena would see hell freeze over before she let it go unreciprocated. She let her head inch forward a fraction, veins popping visibly in her temples and neck. She drew in a deep, steady breath, preparing for her next words to puncture the still air like an icy spear, before letting them drip from her mouth with the venom and bite necessary to shatter Kara’s illusions…

“She’s a potato.” Lena seethed with enough imperturbable malice to intimidate the devil himself.

Kara looked positively ecstatic. Her smirk gradually morphing into a wicked grin before Lena’s very eyes. Her dark, lust filled eyes were caught in a limbo of wanting to brighten with ecstasy and wanting to darken further in pleasure. She shuddered noticeably under her girlfriend’s intense, unwavering stare, her tongue peeking out to wet her lower lip before letting her teeth sink onto it. She let both hands rest on Lena’s knees, applying gradual pressure as she pulled herself up onto all fours, her upper body tilting forwards into her girlfriend’s personal space.

“Somebody’s jealous…” Kara said in a singsong tune, letting her head tilt to one side adorably. Though her actions appeared playful, those deep blue eyes still held all the lust and the power of a raging, lascivious superhero.

“Of a potato?” Lena countered, face still emotionless save for a single, menacingly raised eyebrow. “Not. Likely.” She spat just above a whisper.

Kara chuckled bitterly to herself, leaning even further towards her girlfriend, her amused, teasing features morphing into something of a stern seriousness. “My, my, Miss Luthor… I ought to wash your mouth out for that kind of outrageous slander.” She hissed, her hands sliding from Lena’s knees to her thighs, squeezing firmly to punctuate her threat.

At Kara’s words, Lena felt as if she had been encompassed by a wave of liquid heat. It washed over her, flushing her cheeks, rippling through her chest, shuddering down her spine; she felt it rapidly coursing through her veins like fire following a trail of gasoline, before settling between her thighs like molten lust burning at her core. The brunette knew that look on her girlfriend’s face well. It was the kind of look she always saw right before any signs of the usually sweet and innocent Kara Danvers completely disappeared; leaving nothing but a raw, domineering hunger in its wake. Lena managed to keep her face neutral, plump lips parted ever so slightly, masquerading the excitement that shot through her at Kara’s new authoritative tone; the only evidence of the needy, animalistic urges throbbing to escape her was the way her hazy, dilated pupils bore into Kara below slightly hooded lids.

Lena felt the pressure of the blonde’s hands on her thighs increase as her bent legs were slowly eased apart, leaving a foot of space between her aching core and where Kara’s knees dented into the soft material of the couch. Kara’s face was level with Lena’s, mere inches apart, eyeing her silently with a devious smirk. The brunette felt the pressure on her thighs shift as Kara’s hands slid back up and over her bent knees at a painstakingly slow pace, halting her movements there. Lena was enamoured by the look of pure thirst contorting her girlfriend’s delicate features as strong fingers wrapped around her claves with an almost vice grip, abruptly tugging her closer in one swift, rugged motion.

A low grunt was all that escaped Lena’s throat as her aching centre was slammed roughly against the blonde’s kneeling legs, her back now flat against the couch. Raven hair splayed across the couch cushion and lip pulled taught between her teeth, she looked up into the dark blue eyes hovering inches above her.

“I think…” Kara began, voice a low husk as she brushed her nose against the brunettes, impenetrable stare never straying, “… that you need to be punished.” She growled, letting her fingertips trail lightly down the length of Lena’s arms, relishing in the slight tremor of her girlfriend’s muscles under her touch, before swiftly grasping her wrists in two fists and pinning them firmly above her head.

Lena sucked in a sharp breath, her back arching slightly off the couch in search of some form of contact, almost pleadingly desperate for the blonde’s discipline. _God, how was she already being this needy?_ Lena attempted to compose herself; to reel in the desperate desire for Kara to just have her way with her, hard and rough. But she couldn’t let Kara win this one so easily, she needed to at least try and make her falter. She needed to at least try to assert some type of power, even if she was hopelessly willing to let the blonde control her… it was the principal of the thing. Luthor’s weren’t programmed to let their pride slip so easily.

Although, composing one’s self tends to prove a little difficult when their hands are restrained and all they can acknowledge is a pulsing arousal beating at their core. Yet, she attempted anyway; letting what could nearly pass as a smirk graze her lips, she tilted her chin upward a fraction - almost as if daring the girl currently pinning her down.

“And Kara Danvers – queen of sunshine and pastel colours – is going to punish _me_ , is she?” she teased, eyebrow arched; a perfect mix of amusement, sternness and arousal coating her smooth voice.

Lena felt confident with her response. She was pretty certain that it would be enough to rile Kara up into a frenzy of grabby hands and torn clothes. She had half expected Kara to be so eager to prove her own authority, to teach Lena a lesson that she would never forget, that her only viable option would be to fuck the brunette so hard she couldn’t walk straight.

What she hadn’t expected however, was the very amused, also very pitying, chuckle that left Kara’s lips. And she definitely hadn’t expected for the blonde to slowly lower her head until her lips ghosted the shell of Lena’s ear, breaths coming in short and warm at her cheek, as she whispered lowly, “No… she is not.”

And like that, Kara was gone.

Like literally, gone.

Lena barely had time to register the lack of her girlfriend’s warm weight against her own, her hands now free to move at will. She didn’t even have time to begin to process what the hell had just happened when a cool breeze washed over her; loose items scattered on the coffee table flitting into the air as Kara returned, faster than a speeding bullet…no, not Kara … Supergirl.

_Well fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out exactly what that super suit does for Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the filth commence.

Kara returned, faster than a speeding bullet…no, not Kara … Supergirl.

_Well fuck._

Lena could do nothing but stare, wide eyes and mouth agape, as her girlfriend now stood before her, hands on hips, fully dressed up in her super suit. Tight blue spandex tightly hugging every ripple and dip of Kara’s perfectly sculpted abs; toned, muscular arms looked as if they were ready to burst from the confines of the material. Gold belt encasing lithe hips, circling round into a dip just below her navel, expertly directing Lena’s gaze downward to the tiny, neatly pleated scrap of crimson material that Kara called a skirt. It swayed gently, still in motion from the momentum of Supergirl’s sudden entrance, the hem brushing feather light against the smooth, supple skin of the super’s bare upper thighs. Kara had clearly forgone the usual tights, giving Lena perfect scope to drag her eyes down the length of her girlfriend’s powerful thighs before marvelling at the endless length of her calves sheathed inside sleek, polished knee-high boots. And that cape…urgh! That damn cape - flowing elegantly off of strong, broad shoulders; golden waves spilling over them to frame the family crest embedded upon her chest… Lena’s mouth was completely dry, all the wetness apparently gathered in her underwear.

So maybe she had a small fetish for the super suit. Well, not necessarily for the suit per se… more for the way Kara behaved whilst she was wearing it. It gave her this confident, dominant attitude that Lena just burned for. Let’s be honest, being fucked senseless by a commanding Supergirl was Lena’s main kink – and Kara, forever the pleaser that she was, was always more than happy to indulge in it. After all, there was something about having the Luthor screaming Supergirl’s name, aching to submit to her power, as she writhed and thrashed beneath her, that definitely appealed to Kara’s more risqué side.

Before Lena even had time to speak, Supergirl was back in their previous position; the brunettes hands secured above her head, her legs wrapped tight around Supergirl’s waist, her sensitive core bumping deliciously against the waistband of that red skirt. A throaty moan was ripped from her at the sudden speed in which the hero had arranged her body to fit her will; biting down hard on her lower lip, she revelled in the control the super had over her, already feeling the tension in the pit of her stomach building rapidly.

Kara lowered her face so it hovered directly over Lena’s, one hand snaking down softly tuck a strand of stray hair behind the brunettes ear whilst the other remained above their heads, pinning Lena’s wrists there firmly. Lena squirmed at the soft touch, the action almost too gentle for the way Kara’s eyes were burning into hers, her face contorted with such hunger she looked as if she might ravish her in a heartbeat.

“Why don’t you tell me again who’s going to be punishing you.” Supergirl growled, her voice dripping with cruel satire. The hand that had moments ago been so gentle now slid behind the brunette’s neck, fisting in dark locks and tugging to emphasise her command.

Lena whimpered at her words, her head tilting back slightly to accommodate the hero’s grasp, her back arching from the couch. “Y-you” she stuttered out in a gasp, the super’s mere demeanour reducing her to a quivering mess.

Kara let out a low, bitter chuckle, her head moving to ghost past Lena’s cheek, lips grazing the shell of her ear. She flicked her tongue out to trace the shell of the brunette’s ear, moaning lowly as she did. “Say it.” She husked, “I want to hear you say my name.” She bit down hard on Lena’s earlobe, dragging her teeth across it sharply, eliciting a throaty moan from the brunette writhing beneath her. “Tell me who’s going to punish you.” She repeated, beginning to nip at the skin behind Lena’s ear, soothing it with her tongue immediately after.

“S-supergirl!” Lena breathed, her words almost catching in her throat between heavy pants.

“Beg for it.” Kara growled back almost instantly; the hand in Lena’s hair tightening as her teeth scraped across the brunettes neck, sinking down at her pulse point. Her hips ground down, once, hard…

Lena had to throw her head back to let out the moan that tore through her. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, screwing her eyes shut, as Supergirl’s hips collided with her clit through the material of her sweats; creating the most incredible, yet fleeting, pressure. God, she loved Kara like this; demanding what she wanted and taking it. The rush of it all sent sparks through her, leaving her needy, pliable… submissive. “P-please punish me, Supergirl.” She whimpered, bucking her hips up in search of more of that divine friction.

“Good girl.” was all Supergirl whispered with a wicked grin against her skin. She immediately released her grip on her Lena’s wrists and hair to reach down and tear her oversized jumper from her body in one fluid motion, the fabric ripping to shreds like scissors through paper under the sheer force of her strength. The useless scraps of material were thrown to one side before she repeated the action on her girlfriend’s sweat pants. All Lena could so was shriek in delight at the action, giving absolutely zero fucks about her rapidly dwindling wardrobe; her now exposed breasts heaved up and down as she panted heavily in nothing but her soaked black thong. Kara had a habit of destroying her clothes during these little escapades and Lena would be lying if she said it didn’t send floods of wetness shooting to her core every time she did.

Kara let out a low moan, sitting back on her heels as she surveyed her girlfriend strewn before her; smooth, milky thighs spread to reveal wetness seeping through black silk underwear, taught abs quaking below the swell of perfectly rounded breasts, stiff nipples bouncing with sharp panting breaths, red marks and dark bruises littering the pale skin of her neck and chiselled jaw, raven hair splayed out across the couch cushion, the stormy green of her eyes just visible amongst dilated pupils, and plump, parted lips trembling with the heavy intake of each shaky breath – Kara had never seen a sexier sight. She wanted to touch all of it. Taste all of it. Those thighs, those abs, that arousal… but _fuck_ , those lips.

Without further delay, Kara launched herself forward, tangling her greedy hands in raven locks as she crashed her lips into Lena’s with a raw growl. The brunette’s hands flew up to scratch hard at her lover’s neck, whimpers escaping her, her back arching high as she thrust every part of herself into Kara’s warm, hungry mouth. Their tongues battled furiously for dominance, teeth scraping and biting at lips, as heavy breathing mingled together in a fit of passionate starvation. With a low groan, Kara pulled back first, her teeth dragging Lena’s lower lip with her before letting it snap back, swollen and quivering. The blonde let her forehead rest heavy against her girlfriend’s as her heavy breathing hit warm at her lips. “Turn over” she breathed out in a low husk, the statement holding all the authority of a threatening demand as her eyes pierced into Lena’s.

Lena felt her breath hitch at the strict instruction, her impossibly wet centre throbbing with need. With her mind still hazy from Kara’s tongue in her mouth and the insatiable heat pounding at her core, Lena was slow to process the blonde’s words - apparently too slow for Kara, who grasped Lena’s hips with a strong grip and flipped her onto her front with one swift, calculated movement, snarling an impatient “…now!” as she did so.

Lena let out a surprised squeal and bit down on her lip as she allowed herself to be fiercely turned over – not that she could have rivalled Supergirl’s strength even if she had wanted to. From their new position, with her hands still gripping at the brunette’s hips, the hero tugged roughly upwards, hoisting Lena onto her knees; her face still flush with the couch cushion, her ass hovering level with Kara’s abs.

A smirk grazed Kara’s lips as she allowed her hand to slide down over the curve of Lena’s ass, palming it gently, her thumb stretching to brush ever so delicately over her throbbing clit, before abandoning the much desired area in pursuit of stroking a soft, burning trail up and down her girlfriend’s spine. The brunette whimpered at the touch, thrusting her ass backwards in a blind attempt to reclaim that momentary friction; Kara’s hand still on her hip steadied her in place with a firm squeeze, tutting her disapproval teasingly as she did.

“You’re being punished, remember…” she drawled, the hand rubbing blazing trails at Lena’s lower back gliding up to tangle in dark hair, tugging her head back enough to lean close and growl directly into her ear. “You don’t get to be touched… not until I think you deserve it” she scolded, letting the fingers resting at Lena’s hip slowly trickle down to scratch mockingly at her inner thigh. Strangled moans rumbled through both women as her fingertips slid with ease through the copious amounts of wetness that had seeped through silk underwear to smear her thighs.

Kara leant back into her kneeling position and Lena knew what to expect next. She knew what her punishment would entail and she eagerly anticipated it, craved it even… but that didn’t stop her from letting out a gasp of surprise as she felt Kara’s hand abruptly slap, firm and hard against her ass; jolting her forward with the force. A strangled moan tore through the brunette’s body as she felt the super draw her hand back again before it abruptly connected with her ass for a second time, hitting the same place as before, a red hand print most certainly glowing. The blonde repeated the action a third time, and a fourth, before a fifth and final blow; sending Lena’s whimpering body jerking excitedly.

Kara let her hand caress the marks she had just made, palming Lena’s ass with firm but gentle strokes as she took in the sight. She bit down hard on her lower lip and drew in a sharp breath as she let her eyes drag over the red hand prints scattered across her girlfriend’s supple, pale skin; her fingers still rubbing at them delicately. She watched how Lena’s knees shook under the weight of her trembling body, before letting her sights drift to the scrap of ruined silk barely covering the brunette’s throbbing core, slick arousal dripping down her inner thighs in abundance. Kara held back the moan that threatened to spill from her lips as she curled her fingertips into the band of Lena’s thong, dragging it slowly downward, the sodden fabric clinging to her drenched centre before it dropped to pool at her shaking knees.

Lena knew better than try and buck her hips as she felt the cool air hit her throbbing core, but she couldn’t help squirming, gasping sharply, as she felt Supergirl lower her head; a warm tongue flicking out to lick broad strokes, lapping up the wetness coating her thighs. She started low, letting her tongue travel up the expanse of Lena’s inner thighs, deliberately avoiding the one place she was needed most, before continuing her trail up over the swell of her reddened ass cheek, soothing the inflamed area with a satisfied moan.

“P-please, Supergirl” was all Lena could stutter out amidst laboured pants, her fingers gripping tight onto the armrest of the couch as Kara continued her torturous teasing. “P-please, touch me” she gasped through gritted teeth, eyes screwed shut.

“Not yet” was all the hero rasped as she lifted her head, her own arousal painfully evident between her thighs. Taking in the sight of her girlfriend displayed before her, begging for her touch, Kara became very aware of her own wetness dripping below the hem of her red skirt, her core throbbing. She loved having Lena like this; the CEO normally so poised and collected, administering control over everyone around her with a single glace – she loved having her whimpering her pleas, adhering to every command, desperately submissive for the hero’s touch. It drove her crazy; she had to exercise serious restraint to not let her primal urges take over, simply fucking Lena senseless, worshiping her entire body until she climaxed hard against her… but it would be worth the wait. It would be worth the slow, torturous teasing in the end – it always was.

With abrupt force, Supergirl grasped Lena’s hips once more; swiftly flipping her over again to lay on her back, ripping the useless underwear that remain tangled around her knees in the process. Lena cried out at the motion, her body aching to be devoured by the controlling super. The blonde readjusted herself so that she was straddling one of Lena’s thighs; it became apparent to the brunette that Kara has also forgone wearing underwear beneath her sinful skirt as she felt the slick wetness of the hero’s bare core bump briefly against her skin with the new position.

Kara hovered there, eyes locked onto the hooded green of her lovers’ as one hand came up to steady herself against the back of the couch, the other slowly trailing down the front of her super suit. Lena watched as the blonde’s fingers slid against blue spandex, down past the hem of her red skirt, coming to settle between her own thighs. The brunette bit her lip with a heavy groan as she watched Supergirl throw her head back, a breathy gasp shudder through her parted lips, her eyes steadily holding Lena’s gaze as she ran her fingers through her own soaking folds.

The sight alone made Lena burn. Her need to touch, to be touched, so strong that she tried to reach out to quell her own desperate ache. Supergirl was quick to grasp her reaching hand, securing it against the back of the couch with her own as she shot Lena cruel smirk.

“You can only watch…” she husked, letting her wetness coat her fingers as she circled her clit slowly.

Lena could only nod despite herself, her lip clamped hard between her teeth, desperately trying not to cry out as she watched Supergirl sink down on her own fingers. A low, hearty groan ripped from the blonde’s throat as she moved; pulling herself up before grinding her hips back down again until her palm was flush with her clit, repeating the motion, creating a steady rhythm as she fucked herself for Lena’s viewing pleasure.

Incoherent curses and moans echoed through the room as Kara bounced up and down against her fingers, a sheen of sweat beginning to coat her skin. Lena could only watch; her unrestrained hand clutching at the armrest behind her head, resisting the overwhelming urge to touch herself at the sight. She was in complete awe as she watched on; Supergirl, riding her own fingers above her, her taught abs strained beneath blue spandex, her muscles bulging as her hand moved at insatiable speed between her thighs, meeting each thrust of her hips with fervour. The only noises filling the room were Kara’s heavy pants and the wet, thwacking sound of her fingers pounding into herself.

The blonde added a third finger and a throaty “F-fuckk” met Lena’s ears as she watched the blonde throw her head back, eyes screwing shut.

Lena could feel the hero’s hot arousal spilling out onto her thigh as she bounced erratically above her; the sensation causing the brunettes own moan to catch in her throat as she burned under the super’s sweet torture. Kara hadn’t even really touched her yet and she already felt as if she might combust, the intense pressure building low in her stomach like an elastic band ready to snap. She wasn’t sure how long she could stand it, her throbbing centre aching for release; she took advantage of Supergirl’s tightly shut eyes, bringing her hand down to grab at her own breasts, tweaking a stiff nipple between her fingers, desperate for any kind of contact.

The low moan that escaped the brunette’s swollen lips was enough to pique the hero’s attention; snapping her eyes open to find Lena’s pleasuring herself sent a bolt of furious lust through her and she snatched up both of her girlfriend’s hands with incredible speed, pinning them firmly above her head once more. Her fingers still pumping furiously at her own core, she crashed her lips against Lena’s, biting hard at her lips before growling “mine” and lowering her mouth to an erect nipple, sucking and swirling her tongue against the hard bud with incredible hunger.

Lena cried out at the action, her body writhing and her back arching, desperate for the contact. But it wasn’t enough, she needed more. Supergirl’s persistent teasing had left her a panting, stuttering mess; her red-hot centre throbbed for attention. “P-please, Supergirl! Please touch me… I need you to fuck me.”

Hearing Lena beg so desperately of her own accord seemed to almost satisfy some deep craving in the blonde; her eyes snapping up to meet the pleading green of her girlfriends, she decided to take mercy on the woman currently writhing erratically beneath her. Kara held her steady gaze as she grazed her teeth over a sensitive nipple once more before raising her head; whimpering slightly, she pulled her fingers from between her thighs, slick and dripping with arousal, and raised them to Lena’s mouth. The brunette didn’t need any encouragement as she hungrily enveloped the glistening digits with her lips; moaning deeply as she allowed her tongue to swirl over them, sucking them clean - relishing in the taste of Supergirl’s arousal on her tongue. Kara groaned as she watched the brunette eagerly suck on her fingers, she bit down on her lip in ecstasy as she felt Lena’s warm tongue glide against her skin, drinking in her wet heat with a low moan.

Not being able to stand the insatiable throbbing at her core that Lena’s ministrations were causing, Supergirl thrust her hips down against the milky thigh she was straddling, gasping at the sensation of her clit rubbing against the brunette’s skin. She continued to grind her hips there at a steady pace as she slid her fingers out from between Lena’s lips with a wet pop; using them instead to grasp at the brunettes jaw, holding her head in place as she stared deep into her eyes.

“Do you think you’ve been punished enough yet?” the hero breathed against parted lips, her other hand still holding Lena’s wrists firmly above her head, her hips still moving steadily against the soft skin of her thigh.

“Y-yes” Lena stuttered out, not daring to move her body at risk of the hero punishing her further. The super continued to hold her piercing gaze, an eyebrow rising questioningly as the fingers on Lena’s jaw squeezed a tiny bit tighter… a warning. One that Lena understood fully.

“Yes, _Supergirl_ ” she corrected herself quickly with a guilty bite to her lower lip. “…Thank you” she added meekly, attempting to edge her jaw upwards slightly in a feeble endeavour to catch the hero’s lips with her own; hopeful that her submission would earn her such a reward.

Supergirl’s stern expression contorted into that of a smug grin, lowering her head just an inch to capture the brunette’s quivering bottom lip between her own, before dragging her mouth across the pale expanse of Lena’s cheek to bite at her earlobe.

“Good girl” she growled smugly between nips, her core still grinding smoothly against her girlfriend’s thigh. Releasing her strong grasp on Lena’s jaw, she dragged her hand slowly down the brunette’s body; letting her fingertips trail a slow, determined path, tweaking a sensitive nipple, caressing every curve of her torso, before gliding to the apex of her thighs. Lena let out a strangled cry as she felt Kara begin to draw lazy circles with her index finger against her clit, the sensation causing her hips to buck with abandon, her stomach muscles to tense, her arms to strain against the super’s firm hold.

Supergirl let out an amused, breathy chuckle into the crook of Lena’s neck at her frenzied reaction to finally being touched, even just that little bit. The movement of her own hips increasing slightly as she applied more pressure to the woman’s clit; causing the brunette to moan louder and buck harder. The hero sunk one final, harsh bite to Lena’s pulse point, growling “…very good girl” before powerfully pushing two fingers deep into her wet, throbbing core.

“F-fucckkk!” Lena cried out at the sudden feeling of being filled, her hips grinding down hard onto Supergirl’s hand, her parted lips gasping for air. The hero let out a low moan as her fingers were encompassed by warm, wet heat; the feeling of her girlfriend’s convulsing core pulsing around her fingers spurring her on. She knew it wouldn’t take long, the relentless teasing had both women already worked up into a passionate frenzy of grinding hips and incoherent curses. Kara pounded into the brunette with unbelievable speed, her fast pace matched by her own hips riding Lena’s thigh.

Kara brought her thumb up to rub ravenous circles against Lena’s clit as she continued to move inside her, earning a cry of pleasure from the brunette thrashing beneath her, her wetness spilling onto the blonde’s fast pumping hand. They moved in perfect sync together, Kara’s hands still pinning Lena’s wrists hard above her head, her head dipping down to catch a stiff nipple in her mouth, sucking and biting down on it as her own hips ground hard against Lena’s strong thigh.

Heavy, panting breaths and choked moans filled the room as the two thrusted against one another in a frantic mess of writhing limbs and shuddering muscles; a layer of sweat gleaming over both of their bodies. Kara could feel the stickiness of her own arousal trickling down Lena’s thigh to mix with that of her girlfriend’s as she bucked against her with vigour, the delicious friction on her clit pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She could feel the pressure building fast like a spring coiled tightly in her lower stomach, and the way Lena’s walls squeezed tight around her digits as she pumped hard in and out, let her know that the brunette was just as close as she was.

Kara released Lena’s nipple from her mouth in favour of resting her forehead heavily against her lover’s; their impossibly dark eyes meeting instantly at the contact. Their lips crashed together in a fury of strong battling tongues and teeth scraping against lips; their muffled moans mingling together amidst their sloppy movements. Kara pulled back whilst keeping their foreheads connected, their noses bumping together with the force of their aggressively jerking hips, their heavy pants hitting warm against each other’s parted lips.

“Come with me” Supergirl exhaled in a breathy moan, her stormy eyes pleading.

Lena nodded her head hurriedly in agreement; her swollen lip pulled taught between her teeth, her breasts heaving up and down heavily on her chest with the momentum of Kara’s powerful thrusts. The hero increased her speed, grinding and thrusting much faster than humanly possible, as she curled her fingers inside Lena, effortlessly hitting that spot that would make the brunette scream.

And she did… they both did. Their breathless cries filled the room as they both climaxed simultaneously; their orgasms hitting them like a tidal wave. Kara felt Lena’s walls clench around her fingers in a vice like grip, her own centre contracting relentlessly, as they convulsed and writhed against each other; tensing muscles quaking insatiably, jaws going slack as eyebrows furrowed in pure ecstasy. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over them, jolting and shaking their rigid bodies. Their spines shuddered as heated sparks rushed across their skin, and floods of white hot arousal spilled form pulsing cores, mixing together before seeping into the fabric of the couch.

Lena felt all the oxygen in her lungs leave her as Kara’s weight slumped against her own; her body trembling slightly as they both lay there motionless, spent and exhausted. The aftershocks of their orgasms shuddered through them as they laid together; pounding hearts fighting to return to regular rhythm, panting breaths hitting warm against each other’s cheeks as they slowed back to normal, tired muscles vibrating softly as the adrenaline left them.

Lena was the first to move; easing her still restrained hands out of Supergirl’s now slack grip, she brought her fingers down to run soothingly through Kara’s blonde hair. The low hum that vibrated through the super’s chest let her know that her girlfriend appreciated the gesture.

Eventually lifting her head from the warm comfort of the brunette’s bare chest, Kara leaned forward to place a slow, languid kiss on her girlfriend’s mouth; humming her contentedness against her plump lips, a happy grin stretching her features as she pulled back.

“That was quite the work out you gave me Miss Luthor” she teased playfully, grin still in place. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at Lena, absolutely awe struck by the woman’s beauty. Raven hair splayed messily beneath her, parted lips swollen from biting, bare chest still rising and falling at a rapid pace, and pale cheeks tinted red from exertion. She was a vision to behold. “You’ve exhausted me” she continued with a giggle.

Lena raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, a look of deviousness taking over her face with a smirk. “Well well, Supergirl. Who would have thought? … A Luthor with more stamina than a Super.” She drawled smugly, smirk in place; her index finger sliding gently down blue spandex, tracing mindless patterns around the House of El crest embedded on Kara’s chest.

Kara gasped and let her mouth drop open dramatically in faux outrage before a sly gleam shone through her eyes, her own smirk taking over her lips. She leant her head down so that the tip of her nose brushed gently against her girlfriend’s, their lips mere millimetres apart.

“But baby…” she whispered hotly against her Lena’s mouth, her own fingertip gently stroking down the side of the brunette’s face, “…I’m not the one whose cheeks are currently as red as Morgana’s cloak” she teased, wicked grin taking over her features.

Before she could register anything else, Kara was shoved off of Lena in one push, her ass thudding on the floor as she landed in a sprawl next to the couch; a pillow following moments after to hit her square in the face.

“Don’t even talk to me about that fucking cloak” was all she could hear Lena muttering from the couch, leaving the blonde doubled over with laughter on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that was enough sin for everyone.  
> Also, I ache for feedback like Lena aches for kara... so kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
